Pao Pao Interview!
by TraumaVersionX
Summary: Let your fan senses go wild as you ask the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters anything you like! Diclaimer: I do not own Reborn! :33
1. INTROO

**Pao Pao Interview!**

**Okay then. First off.**

**I don't own KHR even though I wish I did~**

**Sorry for the crappy title name~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RULES: <strong>

1. If you want to ask a question, first put the name of the character you are "sending" it to, then write your question underneath!~

2. Come back as many times as you want~

3. Can be any character from the following sets/Characters:

**First Generation  
><strong>**  
>Arcobaleno (Including Lal)<br>**  
><strong>Tenth Generation<strong>

**Millefiore**

**Kokuyo Gang**

**TYL Tenth Generation :P **

**Some others if you wanna. **

4. Yes. I DO allow Yaoi questions of ANY pairing. xP

5. I like funny questions, random questions, Literally gay questions, dumb questions...etc.

6. Be as gay as you want, let your fangasmingness out. xD

7. Any ooc questions, (for me for example) written in double brackets please. ( (( )) )

8. I'll make sure to reply quickly as possible.

9. Fangirl all you want girls. xD

10. Yes, it's rated M.

-TraumaVersionX 


	2. p0's Questions 1

**Question from p0!~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A question for Gokudera-kun!<strong>

**Did you ever think of *ahem* thoughts to Tsuna? Hehehe**

**If yes! do you want to do it with him?**

**^(O/_/O)^**

**I know its a yes desu!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera:<strong>

H-How would you know?

Of course! Jyuudaime's the best person in the world!  
><strong><br>**Do it? Do _IT _with him...?

I-I have no comment, Konoyerou! / 

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahah, It's going better than I thought. :D Thanks for the question!<br>**  
><strong>Come back when You want~ <strong>


	3. OOC question

**OOC question.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>How the FUCK does Hibari keep his Jacket on? And Xanxus.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I don't actually know. It's probably the power of Anime. xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:D Thanks for the question!<br>**  
><strong>Come back when You want~ <strong>


	4. Time Travelers Bunch of Questions 1

**Question from Time Travelers**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi-hi~<strong>

**I have some dares-or questions I suppose, for you people! :3**

**Kyoko:**

**- What would you do if Tsuna was gay? Would you give him your support?**

**- Who do you like more than a friend right now?**

***Gives cookies* I don't really like seeing you act like a b*tch in other fics, I know you're innocent :)  
><strong>

**Tsuna:**

**- If you are/were gay, who will you go for?**

**Colonello:**

**- Have you ever dated either Reborn or Lal when you where in your adult form?  
><strong>

**All Arcobaleno:**

**-If you had a week in your adult form, what would you do in it?**

**Mukuro & Hibari:**

**- You two have a thing towards each other? Do not glare at me . I never said what kind of 'thing'**

**Mukuro & Chrome:**

**- Why the hell you both have your hair styled like that? It's cool thou**

**- So, if you Chrome, have the same eye as Mukuro, does that mean you know about your past lives?**

**- Mukuro, if you know about your past lives, you know about your live as Daemon? Or was that other person? (Doubt it), that would explain your laugh . "Nufufu" to "Kufufu"**

**Thank you, and see ya later!**

**~ Maria and Carla**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko:<strong>

Hmm~ Probably, I would probably give him support. Tsuna-kun is a nice person after all~

..O-Oh~ -blush- I-I think I'd like to keep that secret for now~ -smiles-

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong>

I-If I were gay..? W-Well... -wonders- Probably Gokudera-kun, or Hibari-san... I don't actually know why Hibari though, S-So don't as please..! -sweatdrop- 

* * *

><p><strong>Colonello:<strong>

Heh, Tried Reborn one, Kora. He's hard to make happy Kora..

Lal, little Tsundere Kora!~ Of course I have Kora~! 

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn:<strong>

Maybe Tease Dame-Tsuna to the extent, and go do something to enjoy.

**Skull:**

Go motorbiking or something. Just relax. Eheheheh.

**Colonello/Lal:**

That's classified.

**Fon/g:**

Hmm... I'd prbably spend a little more time with I-pin-chan...

**Viper:**

I have no time to mess around... Collect as much money as possible.

**Verde:**

Research! Isn't it obvious?~ 

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari:<strong>

-growl- You sound like someone who wants to die... Are you joking...?

**Mukuro:**

Kufufufu~ Maybe~ But I'll have to possess you if you ask again~ 

* * *

><p><strong>Chrome:<strong>

M-Mukuro-sama said to...

A-Ah, N-No, I-I don't actually have the same eye...

**Mukuro:**

-eye twitch- Insulting me?

That bastard? The one that did that to my dear Chrome? NO way in hell. He's only an ancestor. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:D Thanks for the question!<br>**  
><strong>Come back when You want~<strong>

**That took long, but I was happy~ **


	5. ExtRemeRain17's Questions 1

**Question from ExtReme-Rain17~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**I have some devi- i mean interesting questions with TYL Ryohei, TYl Yamamoto and Knuckle.**

**1st question for Ryohei-nii.**

**Do you have a secret relationshipp with someone? (Make it the real truth)**

**2nd question.**

**If your really drunk and yo accidentally kiss Takeshi-nii, In your thoughts how do u feel when he kissed you.**

**and Last question**

**If you guys were married with takeshi-nii. How many kids would u like.**

**questions for Takeshi-nii**

**-If Ryohei-nii kiss you passionately, How would your react?**

**- If you are an item together with ryohei-nii, How would you react?**

**Questions for Knuckle-san**

**- In your old time, Who's your secret crush among the Vongola?**

**_ if you have the ability to return to the decimo's time, Who you really want to see 1st?**

**That's all the question that i have for now...**

**I will tortu- I mean make unusual stuff, If you know what i mean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryohei:<strong>

Extreme Relationship! But I'm not saying.

...What would I think...? BEST TO THE EXTREME!

Would we have kids..? O.o

**Yamamoto:**

Well, the way he would want me to! Ahahah~!

**Knuckle:**

U...getsu...I think.

Ryohei to the Extreme.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking!<strong>

**Come again soon! **


	6. Fangirlchan's Questions 1

**Question from a Fangirl-chan~**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong>

Who do you like better? Reborn, Kyoya or Mukuro?

Have you had your first and with who?

If the answer to above is no, then who would you like to be your first. (you would know what I mean if this is rated M)

Gokudera:

Do you like it rough with Yamamoto? (lol, just had to ask that)

Do you like Tsuna in a more than a boss-subordinate way?

Do you have feelings for ALL of those people you claim to hate? (Haru, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Mukuro...etc)

That's all I have for now...I'm not into Yaoi so much yet. (Note the 'YET')XD

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong>

E-Ehhh? I-If it comes to _that _I-Id say H-Hibari-san..

H-Hibari...

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera:<strong>

W-Well... YES. ASDFGHJKL... I-I had to let it out sometime.. ghrr...

...Yes.

Classified. NOT TELLING YOU! /

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking~<strong>

Come back soon~


	7. Supervisors by Fate Bunch of questions 2

**Question from Supervisors by Fate~**

* * *

><p><strong>*Gives cake to author* You're doing great so far!<strong>

** Bianchi:**

** How would you feel if another girl got Adult Reborn instead of you?**

** What would you do if it was the case?**

** Tsuna:**

** Hibari AND Gokudera? So you like it rough?**

** Did you ever do SOMETHING with Byakuran?**

** If you could go to the future, who would you like to meet first?**

** Colonello:**

** In other words, you're bi?**

** If you had one wish, what would you use it for?**

** Viper:**

** Why does money matters so much to you?**

** Do you have any feelings towards Bel, Fon or Verde?**

** Hibari & Hibari:**

** *coughs* Erm, you cannot physically harm us though a digital device, or posses us either for that matter. . .**

** Have you two ever tried something M rated?**

** Mukuro:**

** Whoops, sorry. If you could go to the past, what person would you like to meet first? Why?**

** Do you like Chrome?**

** Chome:**

** Have you two ever tried to date before?**

** Do you have any feelings towards Ken?**

** ~ A bunch of questions again xD Maria and Carla**

* * *

><p>((Thanks for caek! :DD Me loves caek. Strawberry shortcakes actually xD))<p>

**Bianchi:**

-chuckles- Isn't it obvious? I'll throw poison cooking in their face.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong>

I-I didn't say _and_! / Wh-What...? _ N-No... N-Not that I wanna tell you...

B-BYAKURAN? W-Well.. Uhm...

Well... I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Colonello:<strong>

Yes, Kora.

I doubt I would ever have one though... Well... To actually be able to choose either Lal or reborn wisely..?

* * *

><p><strong>Viper:<strong>

Hmph. Because it does.

Probably Bel and Fon. Verde's a sucker, but he gives me money.

* * *

><p><strong>HibariMukuro:**

Why would you want to know. But yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro:<strong>

Kufufufufu~ My precious Chrome...~ Isn't it obvious? She's _precious._

Of course~ Kufufufu...

* * *

><p><strong>Chrome:<strong>

-blush- W-Well... N-Not really.. although I wish to..

K-Ken..? M-Maybe Chikusa... But I think Ken... a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking~<strong>

Come back soon~, Thanks for Cake. :DD


	8. Mizunechan's Questions 1

**Question from Mizune-chan~**

* * *

><p><strong>( Hey ~ :D Excuse me if there are mistakes, my english is so bad ... )<strong>

** Viper: Are you a boy or a girl ?**

** Shoichi: Which do you prefer ? Byakuran or Spanner ~?**

**Reborn, Skull, Fong and Verde: Are you gay ?**

* * *

><p><strong>((Nah, It's good. Where d'you come from?))<strong>

Viper:

I'm a MALE. It clearly says "he" in the manga. -mumble mumble under breath-

* * *

><p><strong>Irie:<strong>

Uhm... S-Spanner... probably...

* * *

><p><strong>RebornSkull/Fon/g:**

Bi.

**Verde:**

Gay.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking~<strong>

Come back soon~

Oh, left out the last question because I don't know who It's for...


	9. ImARealPrinceShihi's Questions 1

**Question from ImARealPrinceShishi ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuran, Have you ever molested Shou-chan With a marshmello.<strong>

** Kikyo; " Why can't you get a better laugh then Ha-Han. I mean really KUfufufuf or Ushishishi. Something sexy.**

** Bluebell;" Ever thought of implants?" . **

** Hibari; " Would you molest Tsnua if he were in a maid's uniform?" **

** Ryohei" DId you Scream ' I'm comming to the extreme! " When you were bent over by Lussuria?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuran:<strong>

Yes~ I find it fun~

* * *

><p><strong>Kikyo:<strong>

Ha-han~ It _is _sexy.

* * *

><p><strong>Bluebell:<strong>

Pffft. How am I supposed to use my box weapon in that case?

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari:<strong>

Probably, but that's none of your business.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryohei:<br>**  
><strong>YES TO THE EXTREEEEEME! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking~<strong>

Come back soon~


	10. Time Travelers Bunch of Questions 2

**Question from Time Travelers ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Back again :P *Gives chocolate*<strong>

** Bianchi:**

** And if that fails to kill her?**

** What is it was a guy?**

** You ever had any other crush other than Reborn?**

** Lal:**

** How do you feel about Colonello?**

** Have yuo two ever done it before? If so, did you ever top'd?**

** Reborn:**

** Have you ever liked anyone? If so who? DON'T SHOOT US! *run***

** Are you bi like Colonello?**

** Byakuran:**

** Have you ever done something with Souichi and Spanner? How about Mukuro?**

** Do you have a crush on the Vongola?**

** *Gives 10 packs of Marshmallows***

** Hibari/Mukuro:**

** Eh? Why? Fangirl proposes, and wanted to know if this blackmail was true *waves photos***

** Did you ever date each other? *and runs off***

** Dino:**

** Are you truly a klutz in EVERYTHING without your subordinates around?**

** Pray tell, why the hell did you tell Kyouya of all things, /Irritation/ was the one thing to make his ring flames light?**

** If you taught him about flames, did you know about the future?**

** Do you have anyother flame than sky?**

** ~ Maria and Carla  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bianchi:<strong>

-chuckles- The power of love never fails, Miss.

...Immediate kill.

Killed Romeo, but Reborn is my only love~~

* * *

><p><strong>Lal:<strong>

N-No comment.. **  
><strong>

...H-How can I top...?

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn:<strong>

Ahahah. I'm not going to say.

Yes, I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuran:<br>**  
>Huhuhu~ Wouldn't you like to know~?<p>

Yes, I do~ Thanks for marshmallows~

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari:<strong>

I-I'm going to jump out your screen and- -trident'd-

**Mukuro:**

-tonfa'd- Kufufufufu... Didn't we say that was classified~?

* * *

><p><strong>Dino:<strong>

Y-Yes, unfortunately. -gloom-

Well, Kyouya wouldn't of found out another way.

Of course not. The future may change depending on our actions. -chuckles-

Hn? NO, not really. -suave smile-

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking~<strong>

Come back soon~ xD


	11. pchan05plus02equals789's Quesions 1

**Question from p-chan05plus02equals789 ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Silly questions from Pi!<strong>

** a question for hibari**

** what if you were stuck in an island who do you to be stick with? **

** and what will you do with that person?**

** a question for tsuna**

** ice cream or cake? **

** a question for lambo**

** grape candy or nikuman?**

** a question for haru**

** what will you do if you caught tsuna making out with someone...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari:<strong>

Hibird-chan. It's not really a preson though. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong>

Probably Ice-cream. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo:<br>**

Gyahahahahahah! Lambo-san likes both damon-ne~!

* * *

><p><strong>Haru:<strong>

Ha-hii? W-Well... I-I don't know.. TT^TT

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking~<strong>

Come back soon~


	12. Saruko's Questions 1

**Question from saruko~**

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn: I would like to know what were Tsuna &amp; Gokudera doing last night. Their moans are so loud! Were they ''massaging'' eachother? (long answer pls! :3)<strong>

** Gokudera: fist, what's color of Tsuna's underwear today? Second, if you love Tsuna whole hearted, wut does he taste like? ;P**

** Tsuna: why don't you just order Gokudera-kun to stop instead of stopping him physically? He would love to stop when you said you ORDER him to stop when you want, don't u think?**

** Mukuro: If I give you a picture of Hibari in a bikini, would you stop hunting little Vongola? You look like a dog in heat when u saw Tsuna, and that phrase waz used to describe Gokudera... =''=  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn:<strong>

Well... I saw them both go into Gokudera's room, kinda holding hands...  
>When I asked them what they were gonna do, they said they were gonna talk and do a few things that<br>sounded suspicious to me... About to fall asleep, I heard a little groan. I coudn't identify it at first... But then I heard...  
>"Mnh~ Gokudera.."<br>And then it got me _really_ curious. I decided to ask them in the morning, since it would be appropriate, but I couldn't  
>get <em><strong>any<strong>_ of my bloody sleep, thanks to their loud moaning. I wondered if it was really massaging they were doing. I guess it wasn't, since I  
>heard quite a loud moan, followed by a part shout, part scream from Tsuna. They stopped. Finally. But there wasn't a need to ask them<br>since I found out from all the noises.

so... No, they weren't massaging each other. Tsk Tsk.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera:<strong>

-eye twitch- ...W-Wouldn't you like to know..  
>Jyuudaime is always sweet! Raaaargh!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong>

Y-Yeah, But I don't want him to feel bad, you see...

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro:<strong>

Kufufufu... Probably.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking~<strong>

Come back soon~


	13. Sorry for late replies everyone!

**Kyaaah!**

**Gomen for all the late replies Minna-san!  
>Some things came in the way!<br>I wasn't able to use the computer for a while,  
>And A lot of crap came up.<strong>

**Please keep sending your questions because this really means a lot to me!  
>I haven't had this many reviews before..<br>So I thank you!**

**Shoutouts to:**

**Supervisors By Fate  
>Time Travelers<strong>

**Thanks sooo much!**

**Luv ya minna-saan~!**

**Bye-bii~**

**TraumaVersionX**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking your questions by the way!~<strong>

Come back soon~

Review etc.


	14. Fangirlchan's Questions 2

**Questions from Fangirl-chan again~!**

* * *

><p>Ciaossu!<p>

I'm back!

Gokudera:

Aww...its classified? Can I bribe you into giving me the info?

Who do you like better? Yamamoto, Ryohei or Haru.

P.s I don't care if it's classified, tell me, how did you and Yamamoto get together? What was your first like?

Hibari

Look, your little herbivore loves you.

Do you think Tsuna is too vulnerable, innocent and cute for his own good?

Have you ever felt jealous when you find the other Guardians are a little (Or should I say much?) too close to Tsuna?

Who do you like better? Mukuro or Tsuna

Any feelings for Dino?

P.S. I'll be in another country before you can bite me to death, save the biting for when you and Tsuna are alone

Yamamoto:

What do you see in Gokudera?

Are you ever jealous of anyone if they get to close to your Haya-chan? (I know, suckish nickname)

Ever been jealous of Tsuna and for what reason?

Tsuna:

You have Hibari, but which Guardian do you like best?

Ever think of being the seme in your relationship?

What's the best surprise that you've gotten from Hibari?

Yup! All done for now, see ya soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera:<strong>

Wh-What? NO!

Probably Yakyuu-baka..

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari:<strong>

Love me any more than that and he'll be taken for a Disciplinary lesson~ -smirks-

Hmph. Not going to answer that.

Slightly...

Either is fine..

That idiotic bronco who raped me? I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto:<strong>

He's a good person.. Mmn.. -thinking- He's good on the inside, I know that.

To be honest, I do...~

Being close to _my_ Hayato~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong>

I don't really think I know... ^^;

I-I can't top!

.../**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking your questions by the way!~<strong>

Come back soon~

Review etc.


	15. EK12's Questions!

**Questions from EK12!**

* * *

><p>Nice job! And I would like to ask...<p>

Reborn :

- Would you like a piece of that delectable Tuna? And have it rough with you him and Bianchi all at once?

- Would you, if you had a chance, brought Tsuna up as a mini-you?

Tsuna :

- Would you like to act like Giotto (Primo) if you can choose your personality?

- If you could, would you get it on with Primo?

REBORN! Characters (All) :

- Do you guys know the shorthands? 27, 18, etc...gh with you him and Bianchi all at once?

- Would you, if you had a chance, brought Tsuna up as a mini-you?

Tsuna :

- Would you like to act like Giotto (Primo) if you can choose your personality?

- If you could, would you get it on with Primo?

REBORN! Characters (All) :

- Do you guys know the shorthands? 27, 18, etc...

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn :<strong>

-laughs- Can't say I don't want to~****

Nah. He'll still be as wimpy as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong>

I-I don't know, I kind of like how I am.. ^^;

L-Like I said, I-I can't top.. ^^;; A-And He's already related to me...

* * *

><p>-mumbling to each other- ...mnhm,...<p>

**Tsuna:**

Well... No... but now that you've told us, we'll be able to find out own numbers.. ^^;;;;

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking your questions by the way!~<strong>

Come back soon~

Review etc.


	16. Supervisors by Fate Bunch of Questions 3

**Questions from Supervisors By Fate~!**

* * *

><p>Really, if you keep saying it we will combard everyone with more questions. :p<p>

Lal:

Yes, you can. . . *Whispers* strap on *cough* Never used it though ._. -Carla

Did you ever went to a Sex store? *feels stares* what? it's M rated!

All arcobaleno:

Reborn said in his birthday he was now 1 year old. . . Does that mean you can age physically?

I-Pin:

Why do you like Kyouya?

Can you read English? *sweat drop*

Hibari:

Why do you say 'bite'? I think you really beat people not bite them. . .

Why is Kusakabe the only one who you do not bite often?

Mukuro:

In Kufufu no fu you said something about the samba. . . Does that mean you dance it?

Why the hell in your dance you seem like you're cleaning a window?

Dino:

Heh, on EVERYTHING? Che, must suck to be you then, I wonder how to you manage to do M rated activities then. . . Or are your subordinates around then?

Why oh WHY did you cut your hair damn it?

What would you do [I suppose it has already happened] if Enzo fell into the ocean?

Well, six persons are up~ Bye bye~ *Gives candy*

* * *

><p><strong>Lal:<strong>

-blushing, facpalms embarrassed- Th-There's no way I could do that with Colonello...

N-No, I haven't..

* * *

><p><strong>I-Pin:<strong>

Reminds me of Shisshou! -there may as well be other reasons...-

Oh, I'm learning to!

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari:<strong>

It's just a phrase. Don't ask again... _Or you'll be bitten to death!_

I've actually been wondering that as well..

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro:<strong>

Kufufu... Why should I tell you?~ -evil grin-

Not my fault, I didn't create it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dino:<strong>

-licks lips seductively- Wanna try~? (no, I'm fine when doing M rated.)

It gets in the way while fighting!

Enzio doesn't react to sea water~! O¬O

* * *

><p><strong>((yaaay~! candyy~))<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking your questions by the way!~<strong>

Come back soon~

Review etc.


	17. Applefarmer's Questions 1

**Questions from Applefarmer~!**

* * *

><p>Yeah here are my questions<p>

Genkishi

Why are you so awesome?

Why are you so loyal to Byakuran even though you know he doesn't care about you?

Mukuro and Chrome

Are you guys dating :D?

Hibari

You know Mukuro is better than you right?

Byakuran

What happens if you don't eat marshmallows for a long period of time?

* * *

><p><strong>Genkishi:<strong>

Oh really?

He saved me, what do you think?

* * *

><p><strong>MukuroChrome:**

E-Ehhh?/Kufufufu... That's a little personal~

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari:<strong>

Do you want to die?

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuran:<strong>

Hmm~ Ahaha, That'll never happen~

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking your questions by the way!~<strong>

((I thought you were gonna ask: Genkishi, why do your eyebrows violate school regulations? or something xD))

Come back soon~

Review etc.


	18. Fangirlchan's Questions 3

**Questions from Fangirl-chan~!**

* * *

><p>Once again, back!<p>

I love torturing Gokudera and his love life!

Tell me how you and Yamamoto got together or I'll kidnap Tsuna AND Yamamoto! Oh yeah, what would you do if Haru appears on your doorstep and proposed to you?

Hibari

What kind of lesson? *Eyes gleam*

Aww...you get jealous.

If Tsuna was wrapped in ONLY ribbon in the DC office on Christmas, would you rape him?

I was hoping you'd pick Tsuna...nevermind

Yamamoto

If Gokudera won't tell me, then you wiil.

How did you two get together? Reborn's scheme or what?

jealous are we? Don't worry, he loves you more^^

Baseball or Gokudera?

Tsuna

Yes you can!

Wait, he hasn't gotten any surprise for you? Or did he just threaten you to never speak about it?

Would you dress up as a maid for him?

Genkishi

Just for the author, why do your eyebrows violate school regulations? lol

Bel

Is stabbing Fran your way of showing love and affection to him? Answer truthfully or I will confiscate your knife set.

Well, that's all for now. Bye bi~

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera:<strong>

**Oh no you won't! **Especially not Jyuudaime!

Haru? Isn't it supposed to be the guys proposing?

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari:<strong>

-sighs- ...A lesson you shouldnt need to know. -smirks-

...Probably, Yes...

* * *

><p><p>

**Yamamoto:**

If Gokudera doesn't want to tell you, you should just leave him for a bit~ -laughs-  
>Sorry, I don't want to say eitherwise~<p>

Gokudera. Hands down. :))

* * *

><p><p>

**Tsuna:**

I-Its a little uncomfortable to speak about it... ..

...NO.

* * *

><p><p>

**Genkishi:**

That's only what the past Hibari Kyoya thinks. Though I don't see why eyebrows violate regulations.

* * *

><p><p>

**Bel:**

**Ushishishishi~! **Nah, the prince can't be bothered to tell this peasant~! You can't even touch my knife set~ Ushishishishi!~

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking your questions by the way!~<strong>

Come back soon~

Review etc.


	19. Supervisors by Fate Bunch of Questions 4

**Questions from Supervisors by fate~!**

* * *

><p>T.T it's just me now, Maria is doing who-the-bloody-hell-knows-what. . .<p>

Hibari and Mukuro:

Have you ever thought to be a threesome with Tsuna?

Mukuro:

Why don't you let your hair with a fringe over your red eye, and without your fruit haircut? You look better like that

Hibari:

How the hell did you teach a bird to Spean AND Sing? Either you have talent for it or that bird is really intelligent

Fon & Hibari:

Why do you both look so alike and have totally different personalities? ._.

Dino:

*Points at Hibari* That's Hibari's responsibilities.

Tsuna:

Really, why are you such so damn Dense? [He is in both Anime and Manga] AND Naive? Really, I wonder if you realize the Mafia is not within the law.

What does your name mean? I have been wondering for quite a while. . . "Tsu" is another form of saying 3, "na" maybe is for the conjugation, but "yoshi"? I'm sure it doesn't mean you're a green dinosaur-like frog ._.

Bel:

Why did you give Fran, a Frog's hat?

Are you and Fran dating? or you liked Mammon?

*Gives muffins* See ya later! And be happy ppl :p I'm not annoying you anymore, next are the Varia's!

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari:<strong>

-smiiiirk- Maybe~

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro:<strong>

Kufufufu...~ You insulting my hairstyle?~

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari:<strong>

Hibird? Hibird is a smart bird, but I taught it to do everything. That's a secret on how.

* * *

><p><strong>Fon:<strong>

Mnh, I do not know. -smiles- Maybe it's fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Dino:<strong>

Eh, That's called rape. c:

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong>

O-Of course I know! D-Dense? ... -OTL-

((To be honest, I dunno xD))

* * *

><p><strong>Bel:<strong>

Mammon wore it. Ushishishi~

Se-cre-cy~

* * *

><p>((Mnhz, Sankyuus for treats~ I really need to check out yur storiies ))<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking your questions by the way!~<strong>

Come back soon~

Review etc.


	20. Fangirlchan's Questions 4

**Questions from Fangirl-chan~!**

* * *

><p>Gokudera<p>

Well, with Haru, anything is possible...you may see her skydiving in a namahage costume proclaiming "I love Gokudera Hayato!" Ya' know? Tell me now! Or I will send Tsuna's little pinky back to you. Bwahahaha! And I'll be in another country by then!

Hibari

Yeah, I don't think I should know...or that I want to...well, save it for our little tunafish...

How about I leave Tsuna in the DC office on Christmas with the *ahem* attire. You better appreciate it!

Just for the continuation, why do you think that Genkishi's eyebrows violate school regulations?

If Tsuna came late to school because he was limping due to a 'situation' with a certain skylark the day before, would you let him off? with the 'proper repayment' of course.

Yamamoto

Please tell me? Or I'll have Hayato kidnapped and have the teachers kick you off the baseball team. Bwahahaha!

What is one surprise you have ever gotten from Hayato?

Tsuna

Just tell me. You wouldn't want these pictures of you doing 'things' with our lovely skylark going around the school would you? (Actually Hibari would bite me to death first...I hope not.)

Mukuro or Hibari? (Say Hibari XD)

If Kyoya was sick and vulnerable, would you go to the hospital and take care of him. Afterall, he won't be able to bite you death if he was sick right?

Do you think Reborn and Colonello are scheming against you?

Belphegor

Too bad, already have it. That's what you get for not telling me!

Why do you make Fran wear the frog hat?

Do you agree that Lussuria is neither a girl nor guy?

Do you think that Xanxus and Squalo make to much noise when doing 'things' in their rooms?

Fran

Ever wondered what colours Bel's eyes are?

Ever wonder why your sempai uses you for target practice?

Ever wondered if your sempai loved you(back)?

Reborn

Any *ahem* feelings towards Tsuna?

same question with Dino

How much do you respect Luche, Aria and Yuni?

Ever found an almost way to break your arcobaleno curse?

Do you hate Verde's guts

I'm pretty sure you have romantic feelings for Skull...right?

Mukuro

Hibari or Tsuna or Chrome?

If you found a way to escape Vindicare but at the cost of Ken Chikusa and Chrome's lives, would you do it?

Did you know that people like to bully you in 1827 stories?

Meh, I'm getting tired. I'll torture the characters another time...kufufufu~

* * *

><p>Gokudera:<p>

NO!

* * *

><p>Hibari:<p>

...Whatever, go on.

SCHOOL REGULATIONS.

Heh, yes.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto:<p>

hahah! It Wasn't Reborn's scheme, believe me~

Mnnh.. -thinks- Sorry, thats a secret. Hahah.

* * *

><p>Tsuna:<p>

N-NOO!

H-H-Hibari, I guess..

H-he still would...

Y-Yes, I think they are.

* * *

><p>Bel:<p>

Shishishi~ Too bad~ I'll send Minku after you~

Nuh telling~~

Shishishi~ That thing is sexless~

They're too bloody loud~

* * *

><p>Fran:<p>

I bet you they're red.

My hood. He thinks it's Mammon.

No.

* * *

><p>Reborn<p>

Why should I say~?

Nah...

Give them a lot of respect, they're female Arcobaleno.

Yes.

Yeah. He's a bastard, that man.

NO.

* * *

><p>Mukuro<p>

My precious Kuromu~

No, kufufufu...

Oh? -bad aura-

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking your questions by the way!~<strong>

Come back soon~

Please check out my other story I'm working on! XD

Review etc.


	21. Nate Enless's Questions 1

**Questions from Nate Enless~!**

* * *

><p>(it'll be really censored so yeah)<p>

Tsuna:

When haru Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to teach

you how to swim I noticed your legs weren't like other

guys legs do you shave? (Dont lie!)

I hear rumors that you have dirty desire by utada on your

iPod is it true?

Did you ever walk in on Hibari changing?

Hibari:

Ever walk in on Tsunya change?

Dino raped you? That's true? Tell the truth and how he

did it!

Does Dino count as an omnivore?

Dino:

Who's your favorite person? Tsunya or Hibari?

You don't get clumsy when it comes to M rated stuff

seriously?

That's all Nanako and myself have our brains died oTL

* * *

><p>Tsuna:<p>

N-No! I-I don't!

E-Errrrmmm...

Y-Yes, Yes I did once.

* * *

><p>Hibari:<p>

No.

Who told you that? I'll bite them to death!

...Maybe.

* * *

><p>Dino:<p>

Both~

Yes. Seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking your questions by the way!~<strong>

Come back soon~

Please check out my other story I'm working on! XD

Review etc.


	22. Eternal Anon's Questions 1

**Questions from Eternal Anon~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hi there! I have some questions in my mind.<strong><strong>

for Dino:

Dino. Did you really rape Hibari? LOL, where did you rape him? In the reception room? NamiChuu rooftop? Or maybe you dragged him to a hotel after some sparring?

And how does it feel? I would like to hear Hibari moan beneath you, hahaha! I bet you used your whip too xD

for Hibari:

Have you ever forced to wear a maid costume by Dino? And how does it feel when he fucked you? wups- don'tbitemetodeathkay? imtooyoungtodie /hides/

for Byakuran:

Do you love Mukuro?

for Uni:

Who's your father?

* * *

><p>Dino:<p>

Yes, I did -grins-

Hmm... in his office, with the door locked. -grins wider- ~

It's... Hot. Hahah.

* * *

><p>Hibari:<p>

No... I haven't. -raises a brow-

WHAT. WHO TOLD YOU.

* * *

><p>Byakuran:<p>

Hmm~ Yes~

* * *

><p>Uni: Uhm...To be honest, I don't know. ^^;<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking your questions by the way!~<strong>

Come back soon~

Please check out my other story I'm working on! XD

Review etc.


	23. Applefarmer's Questions 2

**Questions from Applefarmer~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Genkishi<p>

Genkishi, why do your eyebrows violate school regulations? (Blame yourself Misa/Trauma. Blame yourself)

Are You sure thats all Byakuran did? *eyebrow wiggle*

where did you learn the 4 swords technique?

Can i try on your hell ring :D... pleaaaseee? its just so awesome.

Mukuro/Chrome

Aww come can you please tell me?

Hibari

Pfft come after me ya pansy i ain't afraid of you.

Where do you keep your tonfas?

I heard you and dino are dating is it true?

have you done it yet...?

Byakuran

You must have run out of marshmallows at some point :/

is it true Spanner and Shouichi are taking you to court for Sexual harassment?

Mukuro

Why the hell did you ditch Chrome?

Did you let the Varia take fran D:? *Rage*

Haru and kyoko

Why are you both so Useless?

You knows most of the gang hate you guys right?

Whats with you guys and cosplay?

* * *

><p>Genkishi<p>

I don't know. Ask the Ten Years Later Hibari. ((NO, Thou may not. :P))

Yes. YES.

I'm afraid that's classifed.

NO.

* * *

><p>MukuroChrome

Mukuro: Kufufufu.. no...

* * *

><p>Hibari<p>

Really.

-facepalm- ...Is that./... necessary...

WHAT. WHO SAID TH-THAT?

W-Well...

* * *

><p>Byakuran<p>

Nope~

Why would anyone get sent for that~?

* * *

><p>Mukuro<p>

Kufufu... My precious? YOu must be mistaken~

That, you will never know~

* * *

><p>Haru and kyoko<p>

...Eh?

Haru: Haru has no comment, desu...

Kyoko: That's Haru.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking your questions by the way!~<strong>

Come back soon~

Please check out my other story I'm working on! XD

Review etc.


	24. Annoumcement!

**-TraumaVersionX  
><strong>

So sorry guys for not updating! In the middle of planning the "Uncontrollable" fanfiction for you guys I gave a shoutout to,

and will update as soon as I finish the Uncontrollable arc! Hahah, that sounds like a sentence that's uncontrollable. xD

Anyway!

I owe answers to:

EK12

ImARealPrinceShishi

animegirl457

Nate Enless

Maria and Carla

Sooo... yeah. Misaru will get to them! If you wanna ask stuff about my OC, Ushiromiya Misaru, plase do! I will put an info of her on my front paaage. xD

See ya guys.

-TraumaVersionX (TvX17)


	25. NaaChan's Questions 1

**Questions from NaaChann~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I am REALLY Sorry for the hyper long hiatus. I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT. DOUBLE TIME. LET THE INTERVIEW COMMENCE!**

* * *

><p><em>Belphegor; Twincest?<em>

_Byakuran,; Ever thought of being Uke for Tsuna?_

_Kikyo,; " You say Ha-Han is sexy, then why don't the fangirls in Rebocon scream when you laugh, Bel-Chan and Mukuro-Sempai get screams. Hibari and Dino san just walk up and stand there and everyone screams."_

_Bluebell" BlueBalls?"_

_HIbari" I Molested Hi-Bird. What are you gonna do?" _

_Ryhoei;" Can I join the boxing club?" _

_Gokudera;" So remember when you were in the locker rooms with Yamamoto? Well I got that on video, you were so " oh T-takeshi Harder!" " Can I sell it to Shitt-P and the rest of the 8059 Fangirls?" _

_Yamamoto;" Do you secretly want to get Gokudera to have sex in the disciplinary office on HIbaris desk?" _

_Tsuna" Why can't you be sexy Ten years before you get hit with the bazooka!" _

_Reborn" Hehe, You me Bed. Now. Please?" _

_Colonello" Can you say Kora while shirtless?"_

_Xanxus" Is there a REAL reason Squalo is your 'Right hand man' Your limbs aren't broken." _

_Dino;" Do you secretly want to tie Hibari up with your whip and make him look like a turtle.?" _

_Zakuro;" Your not THAT hot. You know this correct? You got your ass whooped by girly man.": _

_Mammon" I will pay you to grope Spanner, will you do it?" _

_Spanner; " CAN I HAVE A MINI MOSCA! I want food but to lazy to move." _

_20yl Lambo" Would you come to my house so I can drug and rape you?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Belphegor<strong>; "Hell no. Shishishi~"

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuran,<strong>; " I can be an uke? Maa, I never thought of that~"

* * *

><p><strong>Kikyo,<strong>; " It IS sexy. In it's own way!."

* * *

><p><strong>Bluebell<strong>: "Go suck one. -sticks tongue out-"

* * *

><p><strong>HIbari<strong> "-Is in your house, in your room, and will now kill the heck outta ya-"

* * *

><p><strong> Ryohei<strong>; " YES TO THE EXTREEEEME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera<strong>;" YOU BASTARD! GIVE IT TO ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto<strong>;" M-Maa, Hibari will catch us.. ^^;"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna<strong> "B-Because I'm Dame-Tsunaaaa..."

* * *

><p><strong> Reborn<strong> "If you're a Masochist, then get prepared."

* * *

><p><strong> Colonello<strong> "K-K-K-KORAAAAA! -shirtlessss-"

* * *

><p><strong>Xanxus<strong> "That trash? What an irrelevant question."

* * *

><p><strong> Dino<strong>; "Oh~ That sounds like an interesting plan, hahn~"

* * *

><p><strong> Zakuro<strong>; "IDJIT! IT WASN'T A GIRLY MAN, IT WAS A GIRL."

* * *

><p><strong> Mammon<strong> "Spanner? How much? -glint-"

* * *

><p><strong> Spanner<strong>; "Hmm.. I'll make you another one, along with a strawberry lollipop, yes? "

* * *

><p><strong> 20yl Lambo<strong>" Yare yare.. If you're gonna do that, then no...? c;"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking your questions by the way!~<strong>

Come back soon~

Please check out my other story I'm working on! XD

Review etc.


	26. Animegirl457's Questions 1

**Questions from animegirl457~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I am REALLY Sorry for the hyper long hiatus. I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT. DOUBLE TIME. LET THE INTERVIEW COMMENCE!**

* * *

><p><em>Belphegor:<em>

_Who do you like better Squalo Mammon or Fran [mabey gokudera? XD]_

_And who are you dating? if you are_

_Are you a seme or a uke?_

_Bykuran:_

_Have you ever raped Tsuna if you have TELL! I will give marshmallows_

_Mammmon:_

_Can I hug you? _

_Please I will give you $20!_

_Daisy:_

_Would you date Bykuran?_

* * *

><p><strong>Belphegor: <strong>

"Hmm, the stupid frog maybe. Shishishi~"

"Dating? No time~"

"Heeh...None of your business~

* * *

><p><strong>Mammon:<strong>

"State a higher bid. I don't come cheap you know."

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy:<strong>

"-Shakes head-"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking your questions by the way!~<strong>

Come back soon~

Please check out my other story I'm working on! XD

Review etc.


	27. Sollux Vantas's Questions 1

**Questions from Sollux Vantas~!**

* * *

><p><em>A few more but more or less censored<em>

_Dino_

_Really not even a single mess up?_

_Oh you can't be serious... You have to pick at least one._

_So, do you know if Tsuna has dirty desire on his iPod?_

_Hibari_

_Never? You've never walked in on Tsuna changing, be honest. Never?_

_So what color orange or purple?_

_Tsuna_

_Who would you pick? Hibari or Dino?_

_Are you sure you dont shave?_

_What color indigo or violet/purple_

* * *

><p><strong>Dino:<strong>

****"It's serious business, of course not~"

"Nu-uh~"

"Well, I scrolled through his iPod the other day and found it. Wow~"

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari:<strong>

****"Why would I? This herbivore doesn't even have a six pack."

"...NO. Just no."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna:<strong>

****"U-Uhm... Th-They both make good semes..."

"Y-Yes, I'm sure."

"..I think I'll go with purple.. It's a lighter shade.."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for asking your questions by the way!~<strong>

Come back soon~

Please check out my other stories I'm working on! XD

Review etc.


	28. cowmoo3337's Questions 1

**Questions from cowmoo3337~**

* * *

><p>Squalo:<p>

If I raped you, would you cry? You're hot. I bet you're the king of hair care products, am I right? I know all your personal info, including your blood type, does that creep you out?

Kyouya:

Does it make you mad that I use your first name? If you had a choice of death, what would it be (How do you want to die?)? If Genkishi's eyebrows are unruly, then why do pancakes fall from the sky on mondays?

*gives author pants* These are special. Feed them to your cats.

* * *

>KaiAuthor:

U-Um.. Thank you, but I do no own cats! -gives them to cousins' pet cats.- Problem solved~ If I did, I'd call it Uri. XD

* * *

>Squalo:<p><p>

"VOOOOOOOIII! WHY THE HELL WOULD I CRY?"

"...That's a compliment right?"

"...My personal infor. VOI, GO GEDDA LYFE!"

"...No.. It's naturally like this! :D You JELLY?"

(Xan: "SCUM. GO EAT TRASH.")

* * *

><p>Hibari:<p>

"Not really, herbivore. It's just uncommonly used, though it's a common name in Japan."

"...I will not die."

"They're against the school regulations, what? And Pancakes on Monday? Prefer Hamburgers."

* * *

><p><p>

A/N:

PEOPLE!

If this layout looks a bit strange, it's because I'm usin my ipod, kay?

Thanks for questions~

Keep asking, bros!


End file.
